


Just A Dream

by QuicheKolgate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On a Carrie Underwood Song, How Do I Tag, Just A Dream, Just Married, M/M, its just lances mom, keith isnt a major character, neither is lances family, widowed lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicheKolgate/pseuds/QuicheKolgate
Summary: Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to goI was counting on forever, now I'll never knowI can't even breatheIt's like I'm looking from a distance,Standing in the backgroundEverybody's saying, he's not coming home now,This can't be happening to meThis is just a dream





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off of Carrie Underwood's song 'Just A Dream' so uh, there's character death, and, read at your own risk? (The italicized text is supposed to be 'memories', regular text is present time.)

_Lance sat beside Shiro in his '65 Chevy. It was dark outside- it was late. Make The World Go Away was playing low on the car radio. Shiro rested his prosthetic arm around Lance's shoulder, the cool metal against his shoulders making him shiver slightly, but he leaned into Shiro's touch still._

_The younger boy was looking down at his hands, deep in thought until he heard Shiro ask him, "You still thinking about tomorrow?" Lance turned his head to look up at his boyfriend, wide eyed. "It's against the rules," Shiro smirked. Lance smiles, and spoke softly, "What rules?"_

_Shiro took a deep breath, looking away for a moment to compose himself in faux seriousness, then glanced back to him. "Well, I decided, that tonight, we would just be together, not think about stuff." He smiled and looked down for a moment, "Just you and me. That's all that matters."_

_Lance looked away, back to his hands resting in his lap. "I guess I'm just, nervous, about tomorrow." He looked back up at Shiro, who replied, "Tomorrow's just another day."_

_He could tell Lance was still worrying, so then he said, "We've got our whole life planned for us, it's perfect." He smiled softly. Lance held his gaze. "Promise?"_

_Shiro chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, "I promise,"_

_Of course, they were just trying to delay the inevitable. He should just focus on here and now, but it was easier said than done._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was two weeks after the day he turned eighteen, Lance was halfway up the road, he kept checking himself in his mirrors- It was a big day for him- For both of them. He could feel his emotions building up, as he glanced in the passenger seat at the box of letters Shiro had written to him while he was away at war. Pulling up to the church, he stepped out of the car, before walking around to grab the box of letters. His nerves were a wreck, he was shaking-_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

   As he walked up the steps, the big church doors opened wide. Lance bowed his head, not able to bring himself to look at anyone, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, he couldn't help it now.

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lance couldn't help the goofy smile plastered on his face as he walked down the aisle, the eyes of both their families following him, as he approached the altar, where Shiro stood in his uniform, a big smile to match his own._

_They service went forward, they recited their vows and I do’s, and when the preacher said, “ I now pronounce you husbands, you may- ” Lance threw himself at Shiro, pulling him into a deep kiss, as their families and friends erupted into cheers._

_After Shiro was shipped off once again, only a week after their wedding, Lance stood in their kitchen, washing a few dishes. He saw through a slit in the kitchen window’s curtains, a car pulling up the driveway._

_Frowning slightly, he walked to the front door just as the man was exiting his car, and walked up the porch steps. He opened the door and was taken aback by whom he saw._

_“Keith?” Lance spoke. Keith was an officer, right below Shiro in ranking, and a close friend of theirs. “What- What are you doing here? Is Shiro with you-?”_

_Keith cleared his throat and handed Lance a piece of paper- an envelope, all while keeping his formal composure, and recited to Lance, "I have been asked to inform you that your husband has been reported dead. On the behalf of the Secretary of Defense, I extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy in your great loss." Lance stared down at the now open letter, that read:_

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

The department of the Army deeply regrets to inform you that your husband,

Private First Class, Takashi Shirogane, U.S. Army, was killed in action in the

performance of his duty and his service to his country.

The department extends to you it's sincerest sympathy in your great loss _._

_Lance brought a shaking hand up to cover his mouth, tears flowing down his cheeks. Keith broke his composure, reaching out to Lance. The younger boy collapsed into Keith, sobbing._

_Keith spoke soothing words to him as he cried, only managing to mumble,_ “No, not Shiro, not Shiro,”

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

   He made his way to the closed casket, he felt numb, like it was a dream- God, he wished it was just a dream.

   The trumpets of the military band sounded, and the flowers in Lance’s hands hit the floor. He fell to his knees and threw his arms over the casket, tears freely flowing now, and couldn’t help the choked sobbing that erupted from him. He buried his face in his arms, shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably.

   Soft murmurs of, “He’s not coming home now,” could be heard amongst those at the service, as if they thought Lance couldn’t hear them.

   He raised his head to gaze at the framed photo of his deceased lover, and cried out, “Why’d you leave me? Why- w-we had everything planned out, we had forever- You _promised_ , Kashi! Why did you have to go-” Lance’s mother approached him and brought him to his feet, gently. “Come now, honey, please,” he could hear the hurt in her voice. She wiped his tears away and brought him to a seat beside her in the front row.

   Once everyone was settled, the preacher began, “Now let us bow our heads and pray… Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt,”

   This went on, until he brought the prayers to an end, then Lance watched through tears as the congregation stood and began to sing the saddest song he had ever heard.

   He stood, and was approached by an officer with a folded flag, which was then handed to him. Lance clutched it close to his chest, holding on tight to the last he had of Shiro, and all that could have been.

   The guns rang one last shot, and Lance felt like he took a bullet straight through his heart. He began to feel distant, everyone was up and moving around, approaching him with their pity and own sorrow, but it was like he was standing at a distance, only observing, from the background of his own life.

   He shut his eyes, allowing the last of his tears to fall. _This can’t be happening to me, this is just a dream._


End file.
